Gold
by fairmaidofkent
Summary: Prompt .003


Sucking in a deep breath, Lucius Malfoy closed his eyes and clenched his trembling fingers. He rested his head against the wall and steeled his will: he _would_ do this, and it _would_ be alright. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out on his foehead, and his heart hammered deafeningly. Lucius exhaled sharply and his eye sprang open, and in a rush, he tore into the room. His head swiveled, blonde hair swinging, and his grey gaze quickly assured that he was alone.

Momentarily relieved, he knew that he did not have much time. Rapidily, Lucius located his his goal: a large, ornate box, inlaid with mother-of-pearl and inricately carved. He darted across the thick carpet, glad that the heavy, dark rug muffled his footsteps. However, when his reached his destination, he realized to his great dismay that the case was out of reach. He needed to improvise, but could eave no shread of evidence behind. Carefully, silently, he eased the lowest drawer of the massive ebony vanity open, and climbed up tentatively.

_There!_ He placed a hand on either side of it, and pulled it slowly towards his chest. It was heavy; for a moment, he feared he may not be able to lift it, or worst: it would fall. However, he managed to drag it off the polished surface, step down and place it on the floor. He lifted the lid, panting with exertion and excitement. He was so close; success on this task was now within reach.

The jewels inside glittered spectacularly, and Lucius felt a moment of apprehension. There were so many; which was the _right_ one? He didn't have much time to search, but it wasn't as though he could just grab one at random. He didn't want red stones, pearls, bracelets or earrings, and he quickly discarded the idea of silver. It was gold, it could only be gold.

_That one._ A gleaming, golden chain, upon which hung a radiant blue sapphire set in delicate filigree. He shoved the gem into his pocket, returned the lid to the box, and climbed back up to set the chest back in its home. After cautiously shutting the drawer, he sprinted back out of the room.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

Six-year-old Narcissa Black sat waiting impatiently in the garden of the Malfoy Manor. Her mother and Mrs. Malfoy had left almost twenty minutes ago to admire flowers or something equally ridiculous, and left her and Lucius to entertain themselves.

For all that Narcissa thought boys were quite tedious and messy, she rather liked Lucius, although she'd certainly never tell anyone! Unlike her dreadful cousin Sirius, he never rolled in dirt or put bugs down her gown. And while he refused to play dolls with her, he would let her serve him make-believe tea and crumpets, and was usually much more interesting to talk to than the stuffed unicorns and porcelain fairies that attended her parties at home. He was almost pretty, she thought. Not in the way that she was pretty, of course, but in the way that _boys _were pretty. She didn't think 'pretty' was the right word, but her limited vocabulary offered no other description for his elegant refinement.

During this particular visit, she and Lucius had been left in a shady little spot, surrounded by neatly trimmed hedges. There was a small table and four chairs in the center, and once their mothers had gone, Lucius instantly took his seat and waited to be served, and had given her a sunny smile. However, he quickly noticed that Narcissa was not smiling back, nor coming over to serve him 'tea'. He'd asked what was wrong, and she had fought back tears as she explained the great injustice that had been done to her.

"Bella, you know my big sister Bella, well, she left for her first year of Hogwarts yesterday. And as a going-away present, Mummy and Daddy bought her a beautiful gold chain to wear. It was so lovely, and it had a little emerald dangling from it, about the size of the very tip of my finger." Here, she'd held up a finger to demonstrate. "And it was just so, so nice, and I asked if I might have one too, and they said _no!_" At this point, her petite nose scrunched in outrage. "They said we would each get one in a different color when we went off to Hogwarts. That means I'll have to wait _five years,_ and Andromeda will get one before me, and honestly she didn't even like it as must as I did. It's not fair!" she cried, stomping a tiny foot. "And I hope mine's not red," Narcissa had added as an afterthought. "But I should _so_ love to own something gold, _real_ gold. Mummy only gives me silver, but I'm big enough for real jewelry."

Lucius had listened to the whole tale without interrupting. When she was done, he'd thought for a moment before springing to his feet and telling her, "I can help you. Wait here. I'll be right back." And he had dashed off towards the Manor in a very boyish way. Narcissa thought that seeing him behave in such a way might irritate her, but found that she didn't mind if he acted like a boy as long as it suited her interests.

But that had been nearly fifteen minutes ago! And she was so bored sitting out here by herself. Narcissa kicked her legs, feet swinging well above the ground. She smoothed out her new gown across her lap; that was another reason she liked visiting Lucius. Her mother always bought Narcissa a new dress before they came.

The sound pounding footsteps drew her attention, and she looked up to see Lucius fast approaching. She hopped up, and hurried over to meet him.

"I got you..." he was panting, and his normally pale cheeks were bright pink. "I got you..." he tried again, gasping for breath. "This," he managed at last, thrusting his hand into his pocket and pulling out-

"_Oh_!" Narcissa squealed in delight, clapping her hands with glee and bouncing on her toes before taking the proffered necklace. "It's so much better than Bella's!" she crooned, fingering the detailing around the egg-sized gem. The long chain slipped easily over her head, and she admired the way it sparkled in the sunlight. "Lucius," she looked up at him, grinning. "Thank you!"

The words did not seem sufficient- after all, she'd never been given anything so perfect in her entire life. She had no return present, but that didn't really matter- boys were suppose to give girls gifts, not the other way around. However... she thought of how pleased her mother was when her father gave her things, and usually Mrs. Black responded in a certain way. Was that what a girl was meant to do when a boy gave her presents? _Yes_, Narcissa thought, glad she had recalled the proper protocall. _It probably is._

"Thank you, Lucius," she repeated, and, miming the gesture she'd seen between her parents, she stood on her toes, closed her eyes, and pressed her puckered lips to his.

Lucius gave a startled little yell and stumbled back, for once very lacking in grace. His leap carried him back a bit too far, and he tumbled over the low shrubbery. Narcissa stared in shock. Her father never reacted to her mother like _that._

"You kissed me!" Lucius' head popped up, eyes wide with surprise.

"You..." Narcissa was confused. Wasn't that what she was meant to do? "You gave me a gold necklace."

"Yes, well." He stood up, brushing leaves and dirt off of his clothes. "I wasn't expecting that kind of a response."

Narcissa felt herself flush. Apparently, she'd gotten it all wrong, and suddenly felt terribly stupid. "I'm sorry." She looked down at the pendant in her hands, as her eyes welled for the second time that day.

"I- oh, no, don't do that!" Lucius' voice filled with alarm as a fat tear slid off her lashes and down her round cheek. "Don't- please stop..." he clambered over the hedge hastily. "Why are you crying?"

"I f-feel so silly!" she sniffed. "I've upset you right after you w-went and and got me this p-pretty necklace..."

"I'm not upset!" he insisted. "Not at all!" But she was still crying, twisting her fingers in the fabric of her gown. "Oh," he sighed, edging closer. "It's alright." Uncertainly, he reached out to pat her back. Immediately, she flung her arms around his neck, still sniffling helplessly.

"Narcissa? Lucius?"

"Mummy!" Narcissa's head shot up and she whirled arounded, grinning radiantly. "Look what Lucius gave me, Mummy!"

Lucius paled as she pointed proudly to the necklace, and glanced nervously at his owm mother, who was watching the scene with an unfathomable expression.

Druella frowned. "It's lovely, darling, but... where ever did he find it?" She glanced over her shoulder at her friend. "I certainly hope my daughter hasn't been raiding your room in our abscence."

"No, Mummy! I waited right here like you said," her daughter insisted.

"You take that off and return it to Mrs. Malfoy right now," she commanded firmly. Narcissa's eyes widened.

"But I-"

"Now, Narcissa."

"Let her keep it." Mrs. Malfoy was watching the young girl, a tiny smile at the corner of her lips.

"She can't accept such a present from you. Narcissa, tell Mrs. Malfoy thank you, and give it back."

"It's not from me, is it?" She looked down at Lucius before continuing. "I promise I will not miss it; let us allow them to play their little games, Druella." Her eyes were sparkling with warm conspiracy as she and Mrs. Black exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

As they left the Malfoy Manor that evening, Narcissa was still chattering about her new jewelry.

"It's so nice, isn't it Mummy?" she asked, tucking her hand into her mother's.

"Yes, darling."

"I've never owned anything gold before."

"Not to worry, Cissy. I believe that when you grow up, you'll have all the gold you could ever want."


End file.
